Life Is Strange: Who Says You Can't Change Fate Episode 1
by 0ChloePrice0
Summary: An alternate choice during the finale of episode 5. What would happen if Max decided to change everything once again? What would happen if she warned about the storm early on? And what would happen if all the events of LIS...were hella different? Find out in this massive fanfiction of Life Is Strange taking place in Arcadia Bay...and beyond!


Life Is Strange

Episode One

Who Says You Can't Change Fate?

I've been going through every event in my head, trying to find some way of making this all better...trying to fix all of the mess I've caused as if it would make any difference only to find out that I had run out of options as I would look into the storm I had created...the storm I had started with these powers.

"This is my storm. I caused this...I caused all of this." I finally said feeling hopless and defeated, who would have known that this week would be a rollercoaster of events leading up to the grand awful finale.

"I changed fate and destiny so much that...I actually did alter the course of everything." I continued placing my hands on my head and pointing out to the storm while turning my head to my best friend Chloe, it had been a hell of a week with not only finding Rachel Ambers body but finding out that my art teacher was behind all those deaths...and Chloe?  
I've been such a horrible friend to Chloe that I should have won the worst friend in the world prize bar none for the thing's she has had to put up with from me.

"And all I really created was just death and destruction!" I added placing my hands against my head as Chloe would walk up to me and place her hand on my shoulder turning me around to face her.

"Fuck all of that okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it...and you saved me." Chloe said as I hugged her tightly.

"Which had to happen, all of this did...except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn't have found her." Chloe continued as she would embrace the hug before pulling me back a bit.

"Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield...and your amazing." Chloe added as we locked eyes.

"Max, this is the only way." Chloe said digging in her pocket and pulling out a single photo, and as she handed it to me I realized that this was the same photo I took that started all of this...the same photo that began the chain of events that would lead us to this raging storm...and the same photo that I thought I could fix everything only to find out that I fixed nothing at all.

"God...I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago." I said holding the photo in my hands as Chloe would brush my wet hair from my eyes.

"You...You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture...all it would take is for me to... to..." Chloe said tearing up as I would hug her tighter.

"Fuck that! No...no way! You are my number one priority now...and your all that matters to me right now." I said as Chloe would push me back a bit.

"I know. You proved that over and over again...even though I don't deserve it." Chloe said tears in her eyes as she would wipe them away.

"I'm so fucking selfish...not like my mom...look what she had to give up and live through...and she did. S-She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner.  
Chloe added as the wind began getting heavier.

"Even my step...father deserves her alive...and...there are so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live...who need to live...way more than me." Chloe added as I would begin to cry.

"No! Don't say that Chloe...I won't trade you! Not for anything...I love you." I said as Chloe smiled softly.

"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny...I mean just look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you...and now look what's happening to Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me...I know I've been selfish Max...I've been real selfish to not only you but my family...even those around me have suffered because of me...but for once I should just accept my fate... our fate..." Chloe said choking back the words in her throat.

"C-Chloe..." Was the only thing I could say before burying my face against Chloe's chest and begin to cry.

"Max...you finally came back to me this week, and...all you have done was show me nothing but kindness and love and friendship...y-you made me smile and laugh...something I thought I could never do...but you have made me the most luckiest girl alive just by being with me...and whatever fucked up reality I wind up in...whatever fates have in store for me...every moment that we shared was real...and they will always be ours." Chloe said lifting my head up and looking deep into my eyes.

"No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision." Chloe added as time seemed to stop.

"Chloe...please I-I can't make this choice...I won't...please..." I cried out as Chloe would bring my face to hers.

"No Max...you're the only one that can." Chloe said as we locked eyes with each other, for the first time I was lost...I had no idea what to do.

"I don't know what to do Chloe...if only...if only..." I said wiping the tears away as Chloe would look over to the storm.

"If only you could warn everyone...and take down Jefferson and that prick Nathon...if only you had that power but...that's impossible...it could never work." Chloe said as I began thinking back to what Jefferson had always said...take the shot...take...the...shot.

"Chloe...I have an idea...it might not work but at this point I am willing to try anything." I said as Chloe became confused.

"Max...what are you going to do?" Chloe said as I tinge of worry crossed her voice.

"I'm taking the shot." I said kissing Chloe deeply before breaking our embrace.

"Take the shot? What do you mean?" Chloe said pressing her fingers to her lips and blushing.

"Don't worry...I'll fix everything." I said going to the edge of the lighthouse and turning back to Chloe.

"I love you Chloe...more than words." I said turning my attention to the picture and focusing until everything around me faded into a bright light only to be thrusted back into the girls bathroom of Blackwell Academy.

"How am I supposed to convince anyone of what i'm saying is true?" I began pacing around and thinking hard.

"David might believe me...but what if he doesn't? and what if Principal Wells doesn't believe me either? i'll be right back at square one all over again...Kate...Victoria...Warren...  
even Nathon...what am I going to do?" I said only to hear the door open and Nathon storm in.

"You can do this Nathon...you own this school." Nathon said looking in the mirror as I would grab the hammer to the fire alarm.

"There goes Nathon with his rant...I still remember that message he left before he...no...noone is going to die today." I said waiting for Chloe to walk in and begin her money talk with him.

"Noone...would even miss your punk ass." Nathon said as I found my cue and slammed the hammer against the fire alarm glass and slapped the button causing Chloe to shove Nathon to the ground and run out of the bathroom.

"Stupid bitch!"Nation yelled getting up and running out of the bathroom as I would come out of hiding.

"Max...you can never use your powers ever again." I said to myself as I would leave the bathroom only to find out in relief that I was in the real world and not another photo hop like before as I noticed David storming over to me.

"Didn't you hear that bell girl? It means to get outside now!" David said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"I need your help officer David...this is urgent!" I pleaded with him as he looked at me worried.

"Are you okay? Did something happen in that bathroom?" David said as I would shake my head.

"No...this is much urgent...I know what happened to Rachel Amber and the girls of Blackwell." I said as Davids eyes widened.

"Then it would b-" He began only to be cut off by Principal Wells.

"Officer David that is enough, now stop accosting this student and for the love of god can you please shut that alarm off?" Wells said as David would look at me.

"You go outside and I will meet with you in a bit you hear?" David said as I would nod and walk toward the entrance only to be stopped by the Principal.

"Max...you seem shaken up, is everything okay?" Wells said as I would nod.

"Everything's okay ." I said walking out of the school and sighing.

"Everything sems normal...like I've already experienced this before...and I have...just...keep calm and tell David everything." I said to myself walking over to a missing persons flyer on the ground, Rachel Amber shouldn't have died...no girls here should ever have to die because of that prick Jefferson and his dark room...not now and not ever.

As I walked over to the fountain and sat down, my thoughts began swirling around my head in a fast pace...this storm was going to happen either way, I knew I couldn't stop it from happening...but I was hoping I could at least save everyone from the impending chaos. Minutes later I spotted David coming out of the front entrance of the school and walk over to me.

"Okay now...tell me everything you know, and don't skimp on any details." David said as I would take a deep breath.

"There is an old barn a ways from here that I want to show you...this is really important and once you see this then maybe you will believe what I have to say." I said as David would cross his arms.

"Not while school is still in effect...but once the final bell sounds come and find me, but you better be forthcoming in your information and explain everything to me." David said as I would nod and get up.

"I will find you once school is over." I said as we parted ways only for me to recieve a text from Warren about his flash drive.

"Ugh great...now I have to cross axes with Victoria...she doesn't even know the danger she's in." I said to myself as I ran over to the schools dorms.

As I reached the schools dorms I sped past everything around me and smacked right into Victoria as we both fell down on the stairs.

"Ugh! get off me you camera whore!" Victoria said shoving me off her as she would brush herself off.

"I'm so sorry Victoria...I'm in a rush." I said as Victoria gave me the smuggest look of all time.

"In a rush for what? Loser of the year? well you don't need to rush because you already won that hands down." Victoria said as the other girls behind her laughed.

"Victoria...I don't know why you have to be mean to me, I did nothing to you...but you always seem to find some way of beating me down and making me feel worthless and alone as if that's your goal in life...and besides you have so much talent...you don't need other people to guide you...you do the most fantastic work yourself by just being you and not trying to put a mask on around others." I said as Victoria would look at me before looking down.

"I...I...didn't ask for your advice camera girl!" Victoria said pushing me back as I would shake my head.

"Please let me pass Victoria so I can get my friends flash drive." I said as Victoria began mocking me.

"I don't have time for this." I said shoving Victoria and the girls out of my way only to recieve a slap to the face by Victoria.

"Don't you ever do that again or I will file charges against you." Victoria said as I held my hand to my face and ran inside while the girls began laughing.

"Stupid Victoria...stupid girls." I said rubbing my face as I would walk over to my room only to find a very vulgar message written on my board.

"Why do you stay at this school Max? Oh...right because your parents are still in Seattle and this dorm is always here for you." I thought to myself erasing the words of both mine and kates board and drawing a peace sign on hers while drawing a pretty good looking stick man on mine.

"That's much better...having a stick figure is always better." I said entering my room and setting my bag on the bed as I would search my room only to not find my flash drive but a note.

"Are you cereal right now? I said looking over the note and knowing full well Dana has my flash drive.

"It's off to Victoria's room first." I said grabbing my bag and exiting my room to catch Juliet locking Dana in her room.

"You can't get out now, Dana! So tell me the truth, or rot in there!" Juliet said as I would sigh and shake my head.

"Welcome to "The Real Drama Queens of Blackwell." I thought to myself as I entered Victoria's room and printed out the email that had the evidence only to walk out and run up to Juliet.

"Here...you should read this." I said handing Juliet the page as she would look at it and sigh.

"Of course." She said feeling like an idiot as she would unlock the door.

"I'm an asshole. I'm sorry Dana." Juliet would say as Dana would look at her.

"You are, and I hope so. You really think I'd mess around with Zachary?" Dana said as Juliet would take her hand off her face.

"No. But I get stupid jealous...I owe you dinner. Still love me?" Juliet said looking at Dana.

"And you do my laundry." Dana replied as Juliet would nod.

"Thanks Max. You're like the Blackwell Ninja." Juliet said as I would smile.

"Now let's see what Zach has to say about Victoria..." She added walking away as I would turn to Dana.

"You set me free! Thank you. Warren's flash drive is on my desk." Dana said as I would nod and walk inside her dorm finding Warrens flash drive on her desk just as she had said.

"Must protect my precious, so Max never has to chase it down again." I said to myself in my best Gollum impersonation that seemed to get a little old now.

"Thanks again Max...you should hurry so Warren can bug you." Dana said as I let out a giggle.

"Warrens always bugging me...but I don't mind it." I said as I waved and left the dorms.

"Now I just give the flash drive to Warren and then find Officer David so we can both investigate the barn...and save lives." I said running to the schools main parking lot where Warren was leaned against his car.

"Max!" Warren said as I got near him only to give him his flash drive.

"I have to go now." I said turning around only for Warren to stop me.

"Max? Is everything okay?" He said in a worrying tone only for a truck to pull up.

"Get in." David said opening the door for me as I got in.

"What's going on?" Warren asked as I would wave to him.

"Don't worry about it Warren, i'll be back soon." I said as we both drove off.

"Something odd is going on here." Warren said sighing.

I looked out to the clear blue sky as we made our way to the barn, I began thinking about this whole ordeal with the town and the storm and how many lives were lost by such desturction and chaos...that I did this...I caused the storm and I caused the deaths and Chloe...my sweet Chloe...no...noone has to die...noone.

"We're here." David said stopping at the all too familiar barn that me and Chloe investigated all those days ago as I got out of the truck and closed the door behind me.

"The front is locked, but I have a way to get inside." I said motioning to David as we rounded the corner of the barn and began moving the obstructions out of the way.

"I don't see how any of this has to do with missing girls and Rachel...but I'm putting my trust in you Miss Caulfield." He said as I sighed knowing that he knew my name this whole time...he did have pictures of me...so it was only a matter of time.

"It's over here." I said running to the exact spot and moving away the hay to reveal the same door with padlock.

"The hell?" He said walking over and bending down to take a closer look.

"If only there were some way we can break the lock." I said as David would leave and come back with a gun.

"Always be prepared, now stand back." He said as I stepped back.

"I hope this works." I said as David would succeed in shooting the padlock off.

"Done, now let's see what secrets are being kept here." David said as we would both open the hatch to find a staircase leading down.

"I'll go first." I said walking down the stairs as David would follow me as we would come up to a digipad and a vault door.

"How are we supposed to open this up?" David said as I would look at him.

"Let Mad Maxine show you how it's done." I said entering in the code and opening the vault door much to Davids surprise.

"H-How did you? Where did you?" David said as I would enter the room.

"I'll tell you everything once we search this room." I said as David went to work in searching every crevice of the bunker to find all of the portfolios of the missing girls and Rachel Ambers book as well as letters and messages to Nathon Prescott.

"Jesus Christ...this is serious shit...now I want you to talk and tell me everything." David said walking over to me as I nodded.

"It all started in Jeffersons class..." I began as I told him everything...me and Chloe...my powers...the coming storm and Jeffersons murders...and even Nathon accidently overdosing Rachel and burying her body at American Rust.

"And that's it." I said sitting down near the laptop as David would pace around the room.

"That slimy art fuck and his demented boy toy are gonna pay for all of this!" David said slamming his fist against the wall.

"Nathon might have accidently overdosed Rachel but...he was being used by Jefferson...he was scared Jefferson would kill him...please don't be too hard on him." I pleaded with David as he would sigh.

"We...We need to get the police here right away...and find and bust that son of a bitch...and...this storm...when is it coming?" David asked as I looked at him.

"Friday." I said saighing as David would stop in his tracks.

"Then we have no time to lose." David said as we left the bunker with the evidence and headed to the police station.

"On the way to the station I began holding my head and passed out only to awaken as the storm was in full rage mode.

"I know I can't stop this! But I also know that I can stop people from dying!" I shouted as the wind tore the lighthouse apart and crashed beside me as I would fall to the ground.

"Your not...going to take anyone...no more powers...no more death!" I shouted as I would get up and go to the edge of the hill overlooking Arcadia Bay only to see the storm tear the town apart.

"I WONT LET YOU KILL ANYONE...I WONT LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY CHLOE!" I screamed holding a hand up to my face only to see a boat fly right at me and everything go dark.

"Hey!" a voice called out as I was shaken awake only to look around.

"H-Huh? Wha?" I mumbled holding my head and looking up at David.

"Are you okay?" He said as I nodded and got out of the truck.

"Sorry...just another vision." I said as David would get out of the truck and bring me into the police station.

"Take a rest while I talk to the officer here...then i'm dropping you off at Blackwell." David said sitting me down as I would nod.

"Thanks Officer David." I said as he would nod and walk away.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by David who was accompanied by three other officers as I would rub my eyes.

"I just had a talk with the officers...would be best if you shacked up at my house for the night, Joyce is home and she can feed you." David said as I would get up.

"Let me show you where...Rachel is first." I said as David would nod.

"Fine...but after that it's straight to my house." He said as we all headed to American Rust.

At American Rust I got out of the truck and escorted David and the rest to the spot.

"She's...there." I said as the officers began digging only to find her body.

"For the love of...oh god." David said looking at me.

"Why her...her and Chloe were so close...it makes no sense." I said holding my stomach and turning around as David would place a hand on my shoulder.

"My...step daughter and her were close...i'm just sorry...sorry it had to end this way." David said as he waved to the others.

"I'm going to drop this young lady at the house and i'll be right back." He said as I would grab his hand.

"Are you going to arrest ?" I said as David began to think.

"We have enough evidence...so I'm sure we can make an arrest tongiht or tomorrow." David said as I nodded.

"How about tomorrow...I would love for him to get a surprise in class of officers hauling his slimy ass to jail." I said as David would shake his head.

"The sooner we catch this creep the better, now come on and let's head home." David said as I would sigh and nod.

We pulled up at the driveway as we both got out and headed inside the house where Joyce would come out of the kitchen.

"Why hello there sweety, and...why if it isn't Max Caulfield." She said giving us both a hug as I heard the door upstairs open and close.

"I'm not staying for long...we found a dead body buried at American Rust...we have an arrest to make." He said as Chloe would run down the stairs and take a look at David.

"What's going on?" Chloe said looking over to spot me.

"Max?" Chloe said walking up to me and smiling.

"C-Chloe..." I said blushing while coughing into my fist while David would kiss Joyce and wave to me as he would leave the house.

"So where's step ass going?" Chloe asked as Joyce would look over to her.

"Chloe! You know better than to say those thing's...and besides Max is here and I'm sure you and her have alot of catching up to do." Joyce said as Chloe would grab my hand and guide my up the stairs to her room.

"Chloe." I said as we went inside her room and closed the door.

"Oh my god...you are still the same Max Caulfield...let me take a look at you girl." She said looking me over before walking over to her bed and flopping on it.

"Chloe...I..." I began as Chloe would pat the bed.

"Come on and lay down with me...I don't bite." She said as I would walk over and sit down on the bed.

"This day has...been hella lame." I said placing my hands on my face as Chloe would look at me.

"How come Max Tastic?" Chloe said as I would take a deep breath and let it out.

"Chloe...I have alot to tell you...and it's going to be heavy...and you won't like what I have to say...but what I'm about to say...what I'm about to say is all true." I said making Chloe worried as she would get up and hold my hand.

"Max...what's going on? Are you in trouble? are you okay?" Chloe asked as I would look at her.

"I...need to start at the beginning." I said as I told her about the class and everything else as Chloe shot up.

"No way...y-you...you saved my life." Chloe said as I nodded.

"But that's not all." I said telling her about my power and everything that happened to us.

"Max...you hitting the bong again sista?" Chloe said as I would point to her.

"I can tell what you have in your pockets right now." I said as Chloe laughed.

"Fine then miss incredible...and to help I'll even lay these out before you." She said taking her keys and ticket and change and pack of smokes out and laid them in front of me.

"Great Max...you said you would never use your powers and here you are...using them...your the biggest liar ever." I thought to myself as I rewound time and correctly guessed everything in her pocket as she would back up.

"Amazeballs...I actually got chills...you have powers!" Chloe said sitting down beside me as I would shake my head.

"Chloe this isn't something to celebrate...I created a storm...I was in jeffersons dark room...we...found Rachels body." I said with the last one hitting Chloe full force.

"Max...no...your lying...stop fucking lying about this shit." She said as I looked at her.

"That's why David left...the body is probably gone from American Rust...Nathon Accidently overdosed Rachel...and buried her body." I said as Chloe broke down and screamed.

NO GOD RACHEL! GOD NO! WHY?!" Chloe said falling to the floor as I would get down and hug her.

"I'm so sorry Chloe...please...I...I couldn't believe it either." I cried as Chloe would throw her beanie across the room.

"What world would do this? What fucked up world would fucking do this? I...I loved her." Chloe sobbed as Joyce would enter the room.

"What is going on? What's wrong?" Joyce said as I would look up.

"Miss Price...Rachel is dead." I said as Joyce would hold her mouth and back up.

The room seemed to be frozen as all time made a full stop...nothing mattered anymore at this time, I felt the sickest I have ever felt about this...and I had to witness this twice now,  
I really thought it would have gotten better but...it only became worse as I held Chloe in my arms.

"Mark Jefferson is going to pay for the lives he's taken...as well as Nathon for taking Rachels life." I said as I would close my eyes softly and let the music in my head play out while at American Rust David and the team helped secure the body only for snow to start falling around them.

"What...the hell?" David said holding his hand up to feel the snow hit his hand.

Over at Blackwell Mark Jefferson was nowhere to be seen, the students had all stopped talking or playing to look up into the sky and see the snow event. Even Warren stopped at a nearby light and looked out the window to see the snowfall, back at the house I was holding Chloe only to start coughing up blood as Chloe would look up at me and hold me.

"MAX!" Chloe screamed as I blacked out, I then woke up near the storm again as people were now around me pointing and panicking.

"W-What is..." I began only to feel a force pull me.

"Come on Max...we need to get out of her now!" Chloe said as we headed to her truck and got in.

"I am not losing my girlfriend...not now." She said as I looked at her.

"Chloe?" I said weakly as we drove away from the lightouse and got to a safer place.

"This is hella amazing...you saved everyone!" Chloe said as I looked behind me to see cars and trucks speeding past us.

"What about ?" I said looking over to not find Chloe...but Jefferson.

"You'll pay for what you've done you bitch!" He said taking a needle and sticking it in my neck.

"N...NO!" I screamed before blacking out only to awaken in the house with Chloe still holding me.

"NO!" I weakly screamed getting up as Chloe would let me go.

"Max!...I thought something happened to you...I was so worried." Chloe said as I get up and managed to take a few steps before falling on the floor.

"MAX!" Chloe screamed coming over and picking me up as she would lay me down in her bed.

"C-Chloe...I should go." I said as Chloe would get in bed with me.

"Your not going anywhere Max Amundo, I can't have my hero falling everywhere tonight." She said as I would look out the window to see it was dark already.

"How...long was I out?" I said shaking my head as Chloe would let out a sigh.

"Couple hours...it's already eight at night now." Chloe said as a knock would come to the door.

"Enter." Chloe said only for Joyce to enter the room.

"Is Max okay?" Joyce said going over to me and wiping my nose and mouth as I would nod.

"Sorry that I worried you all...I'm just...having a day is all." I said as Joyce would nod.

"Seems we're all having a day...David just came back home...it will take time for them to fully study the body." Joyce said as Chloe would ball her fist up.

"I so want to kill that fucking punk Nathon...to drain that fuckers life from his little body." Chloe said as Joyce folded her arms.

"You are not doing that Chloe...we all are still...shaken from this, but what good would it do to end his life? it won't bring her back." Joyce said as Chloe would hit the bed.

"I don't care Joyce...I want him to pay...I want them all to pay for fucking with...with..." Chloe said breaking down as I would hold her.

"Karma always catches up to people in the end Chloe...you'll see." I said as Chloe would look at me.

"Oh god...I'm moping about Rachel when I should be more worried about you." Chloe said hugging me tight as I would move my head to her chest and feel her heart beat.

"Anyway, I just came in to see how everything was and to let you know that dinner is ready." Joyce said as we both nodded and waved as she left the room.

"So Max...ready for my moms world famous cooking?" Chloe said as I would look up at her.

"You know I love your mothers cooking...that was one of the reasons I spent so much time at your house when we were kids." I said as Chloe playfully shoved me.

"What? You didn't come over because of your best friend and captain?" Chloe said as we both laughed.

"That too...but Chloe?" I said as Chloe's smile would fade a bit.

"What is it Max?" Chloe said as I got up and shook my head.

"N-Nothing." I said getting up as Chloe shrugged and got up with me.

"Well...last one down the stairs is a rotten egg." Chloe teased as I would laugh.

"Your such a kid." I giggled as Chloe would flip me off.

"Oh yeah I sure am a kid...at heart." Chloe said as we both made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen where David and Joyce were sitting down.

"Get some food you two." Joyce said as we would sit with them.

"So...anything happen at American Rust? and what about ?" I asked as David sighed.

"Jefferson was nowhere to be seen...we checked all over Blackwell...seems he went ghost, and as for the body well...we're having it scanned as we speak." David said sending a chill down my spine.

"Just knowing Jefferson is out there...it scares me." I said as we began eating.

"Blackwell is dangerous for now, so you're staying in Chloe's room until we track down and capture Jefferson. And when your on Blackwell property I will be keeping an eye out on you and everyone just to be on the safe side...hopefully this event will give me the right to place cameras in Blackwell." David said as Chloe would get up and slam her hands on the table.

"Dude fuck that! Why the fuck do you want to invade other peoples privacy? so this Jefferson nuts on the loose, let me at him with a fucking gun and I'll kill his ass!" Chloe said as David got up.

"I will be putting cameras in Blackwell for the safety of all students, and don't you dare even get that idea across your head you hear me?" David barked out as Chloe got angry

Who the fuck are you telling me what I can and can't do? oh the war mustache strikes again huh? Maybe your little cameras will help you get off better in the girls showers you fucking pervert!" Chloe yelled causing David to get in her face.

"This is not up for debate! Now sit down and eat!" David said as Chloe would get up in Davids face.

"FUCK YOU!" Chloe screamed as Joyce would get up and slam the table.

"THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TWO!" Joyce screamed as David and Chloe would turn to look at her.

"I will not be having fights in my home! Chloe you need to respect that your father only wants the best for Blackwell, and David you need to understand that Chloe is going through alot tonight...can we just sit down and have a normal dinner for just one night?" Joyce said as Chloe would furrow her brow.

"My father? yeah I respect my father...his name was William and I sure respected him until he became a dead pancake...and then you moved on with this fuck right here who decides everything I do...oh yeah there is alot of fucking respect in this house." Chloe said storming off into her room as David would sit back down and sigh.

"God Max...i'm sorry you had to witness that...Chloe is...Chloe is just in a bad place...she's been through all the phases." Joyce said as David would look over to me.

"You need to be a force that can change her for the better...she just needs guidance and understanding...and we think you are perfect for that." David said as I would nod.

"Thanks for the dinner and ." I said getting up as they both nodded.

I entered Chloe's room and sat down beside her as she began lighting up a joint.

"You see what that asshole does to me? I can't fucking believe she married him...William was much better then that step fuck." Chloe said taking a drag.

"Chloe...in the timeline I was in before this one...David saved my life." I said as Chloe would turn to me.

" had me in his dark room...and if it wasn't for my quick thinking...I would have died." I added as Chloe would get up and scoot over to me.

"There's still something you haven't told me." Chloe said as I would look at her.

"What is it?" I asked as Chloe would look up at the ceiling.

"What was I to you...in that timeline?" She said turning her gaze back to me and seeing my face turn dark red.

"I...ummm...I mean...I..." I said stumbling over my words as Chloe smiled wide.

"Were we...captain and crew? or...detectives? or...under the sea explorers?" She said as I would laugh.

"N-No...I mean the first one is always a yes." I said as I looked at her only to catch her biting her lip.

"Really now." She said taking another toke as I would lay back in the bed.

"But...we...were together in that timeline...as in...dating." I said as Chloe would lay beside me.

"Oh god...I date a poptart." Chloe said laughing as I would push her.

"Stop it...I...mean we kissed a few times." I said as she got up.

"We kissed?" Chloe said as I nodded.

"So...how was I?" Chloe added as I would blush.

"You were...amazing." I said as Chloe would put out her joint and grab my hand and pull me up.

"Okay then...kiss me!" Chloe said as I stepped back.

"W-Wha?" I said as she smiled.

"I double dare you, kiss me now." Chloe said full of determination as I began to think on what I should do.

"Max...you are seriously screwing with time now...do you honestly want to kiss Chloe? I mean...you were together with her...maybe...we can be together now?" I thought as I would walk up to her and kiss her on the lips causing her to back up and blush.

"Wow Max...you're pretty hardcore...I like that." Chloe said walking up to me and beginning to kiss me deeply as I began to kiss back, she then broke the kiss and shoved me onto the bed and got on top of me as she kissed my neck on down.

"C-Chloe..." I whispered as Chloe would kiss my lips deeply before locking her eyes with mine and breaking the kiss.

"Max...god i'm so sorry." Chloe said getting off of me and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"No...it's okay, I think we...should take this one step at a time." I said moving over to her and hugging her.

"You know...after Rachel I swore I would never open my heart to another again...but I guess you made a liar out of me." Chloe said as we hugged.

"I just want to see you happy." I said as Chloe would break the embrace.

"Max...I'm happy now that your here." Chloe said as we got into the bed together and cuddled each other.

"I know...just being here with you makes me really happy right now." I said closing my eyes and burying my face in her chest as I slowly began to fall asleep.

"That makes the two of us Max." Chloe said holding me as she would fall asleep as well.

On the next Life Is Strange

The voice on the loudspeaker comes on

"For the first time in Blackwell history...the Vortex club party has been cancelled...I repeat the Vortex club party has been cancelled." The voice says as it cuts off.

"I am so ready for your powers!" Chloe says smiling as I would look up at her...but can I really do this...betray myself?


End file.
